The Battle of Kaer Morhen
|Image = Tw3 kaer morhen battle.png |Region = |Location = Kaer Morhen |Reward = 2500 |Level = 24 |Previous = The Isle of Mists Brothers In Arms: Nilfgaard Brothers In Arms: Novigrad Brothers In Arms: Skellige Brothers In Arms: Velen |Next = Blood on the Battlefield |Enemies = Hounds of the Wild Hunt Wild Hunt warriors Arachas Imlerith Caranthir Eredin |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}}The Battle of Kaer Morhen is a main quest in . Walkthrough The quest starts immediately after The Isle of Mists, you are free to roam the areas for now, however all fast travel points are disabled so there is no postponing this quest for long. Geralt obviously can't handle this one on his own, so he needs help and here is a list of all potential soldiers taking part in the battle: *Vesemir *Eskel *Lambert *Letho - (optionally) a witcher from the School of the Viper if he is spared in he can be invited to Kaer Morhen after completing Ghosts of the Past if Vernon and Ves are also there he will tease them a bit and they will be angry at Geralt but will fight nevertheless *Yennefer * Triss Merigold * Keira Metz - (optionally) she can be recruited during For the Advancement of Learning after finishing her questline. There is a point during the quest where Lambert may die, however she will rescue him if she is recruited, if not she will die for certain so it is a good idea to recruit her for both their sakes * Ermion - (optionally) he can be asked to join as part of Brothers In Arms: Skellige * Zoltan Chivay - (optionally) he can be asked to join as part of Brothers In Arms: Novigrad if he is recruited he will act as a blacksmith so you can sell some gear you found in the previous quest and get repairs if needed * Vernon Roche - (optionally) he can be asked to join as part of Brothers In Arms: Novigrad if you help save his right-hand woman Ves during An Eye for an Eye * Ves - (optionally) if Vernon was recruited she will come too * Hjalmar an Craite - (optionally) he can be asked to join as part of Brothers In Arms: Skellige, but only if Coronation was completed he can actually become the king of Skellige himself, but it's a bad choice for a number of reasons * Folan - (optionally) if he was saved during The Lord of Undvik he will tag along with Hjalmar *Vigi the Loon - (optionally) same as with Folan The meeting begins Now, once you reach the main hall past Keira (if she is there) the plans for the battle will begin. During the meeting you will have 2 options to choose from for the lab, either have Vesemir brew potions or have Eskel create traps, and whether you wish to patch the hole in the wall or dig up the armory for additional weapons. After making your decisions it will be time to head out, however you can speak with Ciri before that and make use of the storage before you do. The battle Once you are done head out to meet Lambert and Letho (if he is there). You have to close 3 portals through which the Wild Hunt soldiers are teleporting in, if you paid attention you will know you have 2 options, the Dimeritium bombs or the Yrden sign. Head out and destroy all 3 portals. Best to run into the portals and use Yrden for now in order to save the bombs for later, once you are done you will get a glimps of Imlerith then the next part begins. Helping Triss You will now be playing Ciri and will have to help Triss. Ciri has the option to use magic bullets in order to direct Triss' fireballs, take care though as they will damage Ciri as well so use it and blink away. Ciri can now also use her Charge attack, which makes Ciri to well... charge into her enemies and deal high damage. The longer you hold the key the higher the damage she will deal. Follow the wall of the keep to reach Triss, after you kill all the enemies around her you will return to Geralt and his team. Return to the Keep Geralt will be on Roach now and will have to return to the Keep as soon as possible. After reaching the Keep Geralt will have to close the main gate. Climb the wall, If Ermion has been recruited you will have gass deposits you can ignite with Igni, reach the lever and pull it to close the gate. Saving Lambert (optional) Lambert will be cornered and Geralt will have to run to his aid, so go back down and kill the Wild Hunt soldiers before they kill him. If Keira is there this part is skipped as she will save him automatically and they will become lovers. Retreat Go to the inner courtyard and kill all enemies you see, then move on to help Triss. After everyone is saved Ciri will decide to help Eskel who will be fighting Caranthir. Helping Eskel After Caranthir retreats you will be playing as Ciri again and will have to help Eskel kill the rest of the Wild Hunt. Once they are dead you have to move forward to open the gate for the rest. Keep killing everyone you encounter and then use the wheel to open the gate. Closing the Portals Like with the first part Dimeritium bombs and Yrden do the trick, you can pick up more bombs from crates if you wish. After all portals are closed you will have to optional objective to pick up more Dimeritium bomb if you are all out. If you already created higher versions of the bombs like Superior Dimeritium bombs then best not to do it as they will get replaced with the basic ones and you will be forced to remake them later. Helping Triss Triss will request aid so go to her, however the battle ends once you get close to her. All is lost... or is it? The Wild Hunt will freeze everyone including Geralt, only Vesemir will remain and try to get Ciri out however he will be restra ined by Imlerith. Eredin will finally appear and try to convince Ciri to give up, when all seems lost Vesemir will stab Imlerith with a dagger who will break his neck for it. This causes Ciri to give in to despair and let her power run wild with a deadly scream that will kill all of the Wild Hunt soldiers and force Eredin to retreat. Fortunately Avallac'h will use his own power to knock Ciri back to her senses. Geralt and rest will thaw out and after the sad reality hits him he will have a short talk with Ciri, now you will have 2 dialog option, pick whichever you like. After all is said and done Geralt and company will perform Vesemir's funeral, during which Ciri will decide she has been running away for too long and take Vesemir's wolf medalion after which the quest ends. Journal entry : Geralt and Ciri had no choice but to teleport away from the Isle of Mists when the Wild Hunt threatened to attack. Since Eredin could trace where Ciri traveled to with her abilities, the duo did not so much flee the Hunt as buy a few precious minutes of time. Ciri took Geralt home, to Kaer Morhen, where the group of friends the witcher had gathered waited to defend Ciri to their last breath. They spared a few seconds for a tearful reunion - then began preparations to repel the Hunt's attack. : The friends conferred and established a defense strategy. There was no time to lose. As soon as they finished, the weather changed and snow began to fall. The Wild Hunt appeared above Kaer Morhen and its spectral warriors galloped out of the sky towards the fortress. : The defenders of Kaer Morhen did what they could to hold back their attackers, but the enemy's strength was overwhelming. The Wild Hunt had made it to the very walls of Kaer Morhen. : Warrior after warrior fell to our heroes' blows, but others immediately took their place. The defenders fell back beyond the inner gates of the fortress - and so began the last phase of the battle. : It was a dark hour for the defenders of Kaer Morhen. The generals of the Hunt had entered the fray personally. Vesemir had died by Imlerith's hand, and it seemed all of the witcher's friends would soon share his fate. The defenders' lives were hanging by a thread, when suddenly Ciri's magic talent revealed its full force. In an uncontrolled outburst of rage she pummeled both allies and enemies alike with a blast of pure Power. The Hunt's forces were nearly wiped out, leaving them no choice but to retreat. Only our valiant defenders, exhausted, wounded, but still alive, remained on the field of battle. : The Battle of Kaer Morhen was over. Those who survived buried Vesemir, but had little time for mourning. The danger had only been thwarted temporarily, and they needed to prepare a new plan for saving Ciri. Objectives * Enter Kaer Morhen keep and begin the council. (500 ) * Exit the keep and join Lambert when you're ready to face the Wild Hunt. * Use dimeritium bombs or the Yrden Sign to close all the Hunt's portals in the woods around Kaer Morhen. (3 portals) * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the left portal in the forest. * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the center portal in the forest. * Kill the Wild Hunt warriors near the right portal in the forest. (500 ) * Run to Triss's aid on the battlements. * Defeat the warriors threatening Triss. * Return to Kaer Morhen. * Close the main gate. (500 ) * Retreat to the middle courtyard. * Defeat your opponents and retreat behind the main gate. * Get to Triss. * Help Triss fight the Hunt's warriors. * Defeat Caranthir's warriors. * Open the gate to Kaer Morhen's inner courtyard. * Use dimeritium bombs or the Yrden Sign to close the Hunt's portals and stop their attack on Kaer Morhen. (2 portals) * (Optional) Equip yourself with dimeritium bombs from Vesemir's supplies. * Help Triss fight the Wild Hunt by the gate to the inner courtyard. (1,000 ) Bugs * Sometimes trying to buy from Keira will result in getting stuck and not being able to exit out of the store. However, the dialogue menu is still accessible despite not being able to be seen. Use the arrow keys and enter to exit the store. * While controlling Ciri, there's a small chance for you to trigger Geralt's pre-battle conversations with other characters by interacting with them. Instead of hearing their usual responses to Ciri, Geralt's frozen default model will appear in her place until you leave the conversation. Notes * Following Triss and Yennefer into the keep right away at the start of the mission is optional. Instead, Geralt can stop along the way to speak to any allies that agreed to help. * Zoltan, if present, will offer crafting services, while Keira will once again be available to purchase items from. * While most of the guests are encountered in a linear fashion as Geralt approaches the keep, to find Ciri one must head to the battlements to the south of the hall entrance. * At the commencement of this quest, fast travel and the ability to summon Roach are both disabled. Due to a glitch, Roach's icon may indicate she's underground, just outside the main entrance. Videos File:The Battle of Kaer Morhen - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 100 - Let's Play Hard ar:معركة حصن كير مورين Category:The Witcher 3 main quests